


Ghost

by rymyanna



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghosts, Grave Robbers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rymyanna/pseuds/rymyanna
Summary: Modern day AU, no Millennium Items. Bakura (TKB) is a grave robber, Ryou can talk to ghosts. Ghosts don't like it when their graves get robbed so one complains to Ryou about Bakura and Ryou confronts him one night at a cemetery. They butt heads at first but then Bakura pisses off a ghost and needs Ryou’s help. They get closer as a result.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my work for the YuGiOh Big Bang!

The night air was cool and crisp against his face as he walked past the high fenced cemetery. Ryou had been out with friends, but it was getting late and he had exhausted all his energy for social interaction. His bed was calling out to him.

A presence approached him. It was faint enough that it didn't have a recognizable form but he could still hear it's voice in the wind. Ever since childhood, Ryou had been able to communicate with the dead. The adults in his life hadn't believed him, had thought that he was just a particularly imaginative kid. Most of the ghost were just wisps, faint memories of people long past, obsessed enough with a place or an object that some part of them lingered and whispered to him. This one was barely more than that, but he could hear it complain about its grave being dug up. Ryou wondered if it was something that had happened a long time ago and this was just a memory. It wouldn't hurt to check, he guessed.

He made his way over the fence. The cemetery was quiet, wind whistling between the gravestones. His sneakers crunched the gravel on the path as he walked deeper into the area. The ghost he had heard wailed ahead of him, voice almost drowning in the sound of the wind and his footsteps. After a while, he saw bits of ground flying from a hole and landing in a pile. He hesitated before approaching.

In the hole was a man. He was more built than Ryou with wide shoulders and a shirt that clung to the sweat of his back. His hair was similar to Ryou's but cropped shorter and his skin more tan. He stopped digging like he had sensed that Ryou was there and straightened up before looking at Ryou over his shoulder. Without saying anything he turned around to lean on his shovel, eyes flicking up and down Ryou's body with a raised brow. "You don't look like the cops."

"I'm not," Ryou managed, feeling awkward under scrutiny. "You need to stop that."

"Why the hell would I?"

He knew that the explanation was going to sound insane; he had had his fair share of weird stares and people backing away from him. "Because the person whose grave you're digging up doesn't like it. And also it's illegal."

The digger stared for a moment before starting to laugh. He bent over his work, chuckling, and when he looked back up at Ryou, he wiped his eye. "Thanks for that, I needed a good laugh. Now, do I look like I give a fuck? What does a dead person do with a few trinkets and some bones, huh? Tell me that, ghostboy."

He didn't have an answer. "It's disrespectful," he argued.

"I don't care. Tell your ghost buddy to suck it up."

"You're going to get in trouble, one day you'll anger something powerful." The wind sang in the trees and between the stones. The grave robber grinned, hair whipping around his face.

"I say bring it. I ain't afraid of no ghost," he quoted, turning back to his work. "Now run along, ghostboy, before you regret it." He pulled out a knife, whirling it around in his hand.

Ryou decided to cut his losses. He backed up a couple steps before turning tail and running until he reached the edge of the cemetery. There was no one on the street when he climbed the fence and continued walking at a brisk pace. He felt a bit bad for not being able to help the ghost but he wasn't about to get himself stabbed over someone who was already dead. By the time he reached his door, his heart rate had calmed down and he was starting to feel the strain of staying up late. It wasn't just that night, he had a bad habit of writing through the night, keeping odd hours. He collapsed on the bed.

The next morning, he stayed in bed late. He wished he had someone who could make him breakfast, or at least tea, and bring it over so he wouldn't have to get up. But the need to use the bathroom and hunger drove him out of bed eventually.

He made a simple meal and some tea. Last night whirled around his thoughts but he chose to focus more on the fun he had had with Yuugi and the others than on what had happened after. He hoped the robber stayed away from the graves of his mother and sister. They were on the other side of the cemetery from where he had spotted the thief, so there was hope that he would never stray that far. Ryou needed to go check on them soon anyway. The flowers he had left the last time had probably wilted. Not today, though, he felt far too drained to do much of anything. It would have to be TV and naps for him.

The day passed on the couch, staring at the screen mindlessly and getting refills for his tea. Yuugi texted him to ask how he was doing and they had a brief conversation. Ryou didn't mention his detour through the graveyard. Now that he thought about it, he should have called the police. Yuugi wanted to know if he would be up for a get-together later in the week and Ryou replied with a yes. He had work to do but staying by himself in his apartment didn't sound appealing.

Night fell and he moved to his bed. A pile of books laid on his nightstand and he had been meaning to catch up on his reading, but once again he just turned the light off and waited for sleep. Napping most of the day led to him tossing and turning well into the night. He thought about the flowers he would bring his family, he thought about Yuugi, and he thought about the thief. The last one made him frown before he fell asleep.

  
  


Once he had spent a couple hours writing, Ryou left for the flower shop. It was a small business just outside the cemetery and they knew his order by heart. The older woman who ran it made small talk as she wrapped the flowers for him.

On the way to the corner where his mother and sister were, he saw some people on a similar errand. Some spirits whispered to him but it was weak enough to ignore. He had never heard his mother or sister, and that gave him a sense of peace. It meant that they had passed on without trouble. By the graves, he cleaned up the old flowers and some stray leaves, made sure the immediate vicinity was tidy, before placing the new ones next to the stones. They looked lovely and he was sure the girls would have liked them.

He spent a moment by the graves, talking to them in a quiet voice. It was more to his benefit than out of any belief that they could hear him. On his way to the gate, Yuugi texted him again about hanging out and they agreed that they would see each other the next day. Texting while walking stopped him from paying attention to where he was going and he ran into someone.

Ryou looked up from his phone, ready to apologize before he saw who it was. In front of him, looking annoyed, was the grave robber. Now that they were both standing on the same level, Ryou noticed that the man was about half a head shorter than him. He was still more built than Ryou, but the height difference took away some of his fearsomeness. He was also holding flowers.

Too caught up in staring at the bouquet, Ryou missed the thief's sneer before he pushed past him. Ryou stumbled a bit, glaring at the retreating back. It was obvious that he had caught the other at a vulnerable moment.

He had other things to worry about and the day passed with him continuing his work. The next time he went out, it was to see his friends. They had agreed to meet at a burger joint and then see where the evening took them. When he got there, it was just Yuugi waiting for him in a booth. Ryou sat opposite to him.

"Hey, where are the others?" Ryou asked.

Yuugi looked a bit embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck. "They had something come up, so it's just the two of us."

"Oh, that's fine." Ryou smiled. "It's been a while since we hung out, anyway."

Yuugi agreed, and they got some burgers, catching up about things that had happened in the last couple of days. It wasn't much, but Ryou was reluctant to mention his encounter at the graveyard. He wasn't sure why. Yuugi knew about his abilities and wouldn't judge.

They left the burger place, deciding to go watch a movie. The local theater was showing a mindless zombie flick, one that Jounouchi would object to were he there. Ryou enjoyed it enough and Yuugi didn't mind the gore.

After, Yuugi walked him home despite living in the opposite direction. It had been a fun night, less eventful than if they had been out with the whole gang. Or what was left of the whole gang, seeing how Anzu was studying abroad. They got to Ryou's door and while Ryou was digging out his keys, Yuugi fidgeted in place, looking like he wanted to say something.

"Well, I had fun, but it's best I turn in," Ryou said, having unlocked his door.

"Yeah, me, too. I mean, I had fun and I need some sleep," Yuugi stammered out. "Good night!" He made a hasty retreat, leaving Ryou to wonder what was up with him.

In the following days, he kept running into the thief. Sometimes he just saw him from a distance, going about his business. Sometimes they crossed paths more closely, walking down the same street or buying groceries from the same store. He guessed it was because they lived in the same neighborhood.

One day, while getting coffee from a nearby cafe, he saw a familiar back in line ahead of him. Ryou almost turned back. He contemplated getting his caffeine fix somewhere else, but decided against it. Why should he run? It was unlikely that the thief would do anything in broad daylight with witnesses around, so at worst he could be rude. Maybe he wouldn't even notice.

When Ryou stopped behind him, the thief glanced over his shoulder, then did a double take and stared a little longer. Ryou fidgeted in place and pretended not to notice. There were a couple people in front of them that seemed to take their time ordering. He wanted to say something about the staring but before he knew it, it was the thief's turn. He ordered something complicated that sounded too sweet for consumption, and said Bakura when the cashier asked for his name. That was the name Ryou was going to give out, so when the time to place his order came, he was all out of sorts. After a moment of dumb staring and stammering, he managed to place his order and give his name. The barista took her time preparing the thief's, Bakura's, drink, so they ended up waiting together. By the time he was called and handed his order, Ryou was ready to run out. He settled for a brisk walk to not cause a scene.

He wished he had run when Bakura caught up with him. He eyed him, to gauge what he wanted. Bakura looked back but he didn't seem hostile as he sipped his drink. Ryou noticed he had some golden rings on and wondered if he had stolen them from the dead.

"Hi," Ryou said. Just walking next to each other in silence was getting awkward. "So you're Bakura, too? Is it your last name?" He hoped this Bakura wasn't some long lost cousin he hadn't known about.

"No, first," Bakura replied.

"Oh, good."

"Why's that good?"

"I thought we might be related or something." Ryou drank some of his coffee. He didn't partake often but last night had been one of those nights when the story hadn't let him sleep.

Bakura snorted. "We're not even the same ethnicity, dumbass."

"Well, yes," Ryou said, a bit offended. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't have a cousin because both of his parents had been the only child. "Just thought I'd make sure."

"Whatever."

They walked along in silence. The closer they got to where Ryou lived, the more uneasy he got. He didn't want Bakura to know where his apartment was but the other didn't show any signs of departing.

"So, um, what do you want?" Ryou asked before he lost the nerve.

"Nothing," Bakura said, with a raised eyebrow. "I'm just going this way. I thought it'd be way creepier if I walked behind you."

It would have been. "You could walk in front of me," Ryou suggested.

"True." Bakura didn't increase his walking speed. If he was to be believed, he was doing this to be polite, but he was doing it in the most impolite manner possible. Ryou was relieved when his turn came up and Bakura didn't follow him. He could feel eyes on his back as he slipped into the doorway of his apartment building.

 

Ryou was at the graveyard again. It had been a few days since his last visit, and the old flowers had wilted. He replaced them and stood around to talk at the stones. Movement in the corner of his eye brought him out of his thoughts. Bakura stopped next to him and Ryou frowned. He didn't want company.

"Lemme guess." Bakura pointed at the graves as he spoke, "Mother and sister. Same date of death. That sucks."

Ryou wasn't sure if Bakura was trying express sympathy. It sort of seemed like it. "Car accident," he said, and added, "Nothing valuable is buried with them."

"Shit, I thought the car might've been in there, too."

It was pretty obvious that he was joking but the timing was off. He didn’t feel like laughing, and talking to Bakura was still weird. They weren't friends, or even friendly acquaintances; the first time they had met, Bakura had threatened him with a knife while digging up someone's grave.

Bakura eyed him. "Don't worry, I won't touch them. I know what it's like to lose family."

Ryou looked back at him, assessing the situation.. "I guess I have no choice but to take your word for it." The other just looked relaxed, nonthreatening in a way Ryou hadn't seen him. "The flowers, were they for your family?" he asked, referring to the last time he had seen Bakura at the cemetery.

"No, they’re back in Egypt," was the short answer. "Do you ever talk to them?"

"No, I mean, I do, but it's just normal talking, I can't actually hear them," Ryou replied. He wondered how long he needed to stand there for the sake of politeness before he could leave. Their conversation ground to a halt, and the silence was awkward. Then he remembered that Bakura had never been polite to him, so why did he need to be considerate? "Well, I really need to go now," he said, taking a few steps away. "Bye."

Bakura didn't say anything as Ryou power walked to the gate.

The following days were bouts of work intercepted by wandering around aimlessly. He heard from Yuugi and the others a couple times but didn't join their outings, giving work as an excuse. While it was true that he needed to write, the deadline was still months away and he had been making good progress. He wasn't in as much of a hurry as he made it sound.

When sitting at home didn't appeal to him, he took walks. Bakura approached him sometimes and they talked. He felt less threatened by the thief, and Bakura didn't go out of his way to scare him, even though he was a bit harsh with his language. Ryou wasn't sure what to make of it.

Like now, he was sitting on a bench at a park, looking over the small pond. One moment it was just him and the next Bakura was there. It was a bit creepy how he couldn't hear him coming but Ryou guessed it was par for the course for his profession.

After recovering from not being alone anymore, Ryou opened with, "It's nice out today." The weather was a safe topic and it was nice. The sun was shining and it was warm enough to go out without a jacket.

Bakura snorted at his conversation starter. "Yeah, sure."

They sat there for a while, just looking out beyond the pond. The sun reflected off the surface, blinding if you looked at it for too long. Ryou closed his eyes for a bit, enjoying the rays, and when he opened his eyes, Bakura was looking back at him. He wasn't subtle about his staring either but he looked away when Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"So, do you come here a lot?" Bakura asked, quieter than he normally was.

"I guess," Ryou said, hesitant. "It's a nice park and pretty close to where I live." He was there a couple times a week, though sometimes he was just passing through on his way to the shopping district. "Do you like parks, then?"

"I like what's in them," Bakura said with a tone that Ryou thought was flirty but he didn't know what to do with that information.

"I see," he said, trying not to sound as unsure as he felt. He didn't pull it off. "There are a lot different flowers and birds and stuff."

"And people."

"Well, yes."

Bakura looked amused when Ryou glanced at him.

"I think it's best I go, a lot of work to do," Ryou went to his go to excuse, standing up.

"What do you do, anyway?" Bakura asked, standing with him.

"I write, horror mostly." He started walking towards the entrance closest to his place. Bakura followed but it felt less intrusive than before. He knew where Ryou lived and he hadn't done anything with the information, so his possessions probably weren't in danger.

"Anything I might have read?"

"Probably not. I mean, I do okay but none of them are best sellers or anything." He made a living wage but he doubted he would ever get rich writing. Bakura seemed interested and they chatted about writing as they made their way out of the park and into the street Ryou lived on. When it was time for them to part ways, Ryou smiled a little, feeling shy, as he waved goodbye.

He didn't know how to feel about Bakura's maybe more than friendly overtures. It didn't scare him the way it might have before they started talking but he wasn't sure if he was interested. Bakura was a handsome man and Ryou did swing that way, but it was what he did for a living that gave Ryou pause. It went against the things he believed in, on top of being illegal.

He thought about the moral side of the matter as he opened up his laptop. Might as well get some work done for real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter! There's some alcohol use in this one, but it's nothing too bad, they have some drinks and then go home to sleep it off. Leave some feedback if you're so inclined. I'll link the art in the notes somewhere once I know where it's posted.

One night when Ryou was about to turn off his laptop and call it a day, there was a knock on his door. It was odd that anyone would be there so late and he hesitated. There was another knock, more forceful this time. He padded over to the door and opened it carefully, peeking through the crack. It was Bakura.

"Hey," Bakura said, stuffing his hands into his pockets, frowning. "I need your help."

Ryou stared for a while, unsure how to react. "My help?" They had grown a bit closer over the weeks but he hadn't been expecting this.

"Yeah, that's what I just said." Bakura was getting impatient. "Let me in and I'll explain." He looked around like he was expecting a neighbor to jump out at any moment.

"I don't know, I mean, it's really late," Ryou tried but the other was already pushing past him, and despite Bakura's shorter stature, he was still a lot stronger. "Hey!" Ryou protested.

"Keep it down, you're acting like I'm here to rob you," Bakura said over his shoulder as he started to examine the place.

Ryou crossed his arms. "This isn't how I'd act if you were here to rob me." He had a baseball bat for such an occasion. It was a nice neighborhood but he still lived alone and you could never be too careful.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What would you do if a big bad thief like me came in here?" He adopted the flirty tone Ryou didn't know how to react to. Maybe it meant that Bakura was interested in being something other than friendly with him, maybe he was just teasing.

"That's not important," Ryou said. "Why are you here?"

With a huff, Bakura slumped on the couch, looking a bit disappointed. "I have a ghost problem," he admitted. "I broke into this mausoleum, and something followed me home, started messing with my shit."

"I told you that would happen." He wasn't feeling sympathetic. What Bakura did was immoral, he had warned him, and it was late. "Did you return whatever you took from the mausoleum?"

"Yes, that was the first thing I did," Bakura said, defensive. "I've seen a ghost movie before. It didn't work."

Ryou rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Ok, um, usually when ghosts stay, it's because they have some unfinished business over here. So, you need to find out what that is and help it accomplish it and it should leave you alone."

Bakura was silent for a moment, thinking it over. He asked, hesitantly, "Can I crash here? I can't stay at my place, it's crazy."

"Sure, whatever." Ryou just wanted to sleep. "I'll get you a pillow and a blanket. Bathroom's over there if you need it," he pointed. He gathered his things from the living room table and started his own nightly routine. After, he got Bakura his blanket and pillow and locked himself in his room.

The morning light seeping past the unclosed curtains woke him up. He heard sounds coming from the rest of the apartment, panicking before remembering that he had let Bakura sleep on his couch. How good of an idea that had been, he didn't know. Getting up to see if all his stuff was as he had left it, he threw on some clothes and snuck into the bathroom to take care of his morning routine.

When Ryou reached the kitchen, he smelled breakfast. Blinking in wonder, he took in Bakura sitting at the table with food in front of him, eating away.

"I made you some, too," the words came out muffled by the food Bakura was chewing. Ryou made a face at him but sat down, lured in by the offering. He felt like he was being buttered up. "Since you're going to be helping me and all," Bakura said, swallowing first this time. He looked at Ryou like he was expecting either a confirmation or an argument.

Ryou took his time chewing. He at least needed to taste his bribe before making a decision. "I don't see what I can do for you that you can't do yourself," he started. "You just need to do some research."

"But you know more about this than I do," Bakura argued. "And you can talk to it. All I hear is my stuff breaking as it throws it around."

"Ok, look," Ryou held a hand up. "I can come check it out, see if I can get something out of it, but after that you're on your own."

Bakura crossed his arms. "If this is about being compensated, I can pay you."

"It's not about money." Bakura looked like he was about to say something but Ryou cut him off with, "Or anything else you can give me. I just don't want to get involved. It's your mess, you clean it up." He had to admit that he was curious, but he liked to think that his morals were stronger than his curiosity.

"What, so you're punishing me for grave robbing now?"

"Someone should, but no, that's not what this is about. You seem to think that I'm some kind of an expert, I'm not. This could go horribly wrong." Ryou had been in contact with people with similar skills to his own, and some of then worked with the paranormal, sometimes with grave consequences.

Bakura looked more and more pissed off. "So you're going to leave me to fend for myself when I know even less about this shit than you do?"

Ryou leaned back, also crossing his arms. "Why shouldn't I? We're not friends, I don't even know what you want from me. You just started approaching me in public, it's weird."

"Oh come on, like no one's ever made a move on you."

It took Ryou back a little. He had considered it a possibility but he hadn't taken it seriously. Why would Bakura want anything to do with him? "That's what this is about?"

Bakura shrugged. "It's not a crime to be interested. If you're not into dudes or whatever, I can back off."

He didn't want to deal with this right now. "Let's just deal with the ghost situation."

"Fine."

 

They arrived at Bakura's apartment. It was in a nicer building than Ryou had expected. For some reason, he had thought there would be more graffiti and youths with attitude, but it was all well-kept shrubberies and clean corridors. Bakura opened a door on the fourth floor and they stepped inside. It was a mess of overturned furniture and broken things.

"Hello?" Ryou tried but got no response. The place was almost too quiet. They should be hearing the neighbors going about their daily business but instead there was nothing. Bakura disappeared into the other room and Ryou heard him search for something. He stepped farther into the apartment, careful of the pieces of broken objects. He saw a smashed picture frame with the photograph still inside and picked it up. It was what looked like a family photo, with smiling parents and grandparents as well as some kids. One of the children looked familiar, a boy with a big grin. Ryou realized that it was Bakura when he was much younger, maybe seven.

The picture was yanked from his hands. Bakura glanced at it before slipping it in his back pocket. "Are you seeing or hearing anything?" he asked, business-like.

Ryou hadn't. "No, sorry." He wasn't sure if he was apologizing for not getting anything or for prying into Bakura's personal life. "Is this all the ghost?" He gestured at the chaos.

"Yeah, I usually keep the place a bit cleaner than this."

There was a crash in the kitchen, like a cupboard had been opened and a bunch of pots and pans had fallen out. Ryou jumped at the noise, subconsciously moving closer to Bakura. A wail followed the crash, a force hitting them until they were pressed against the wall. Ryou couldn't make out any words but he could hear it. It was a heartbreaking sound, like a wounded creature.

The force hit them again, this time making Ryou hit his head against the wall. His vision went black for a second and when he came to, there were arms around him, guiding him towards the door. The ghost was still yelling and whining at them when Bakura slammed the door shut. They stood in the hallway, Ryou holding his head, Bakura holding him.

The back of his head hurt but his vision was alright. He pushed away from Bakura to stand on his own. "That was kind of violent," he said, straightening out his clothes. He had never had a ghost encounter like that before. It was the sort of thing that happened to his characters sometimes, an exciting scene. His heart beat like crazy.

"Are you ok?" Bakura asked, looking him over. "You're smiling."

He was. He hadn't even realized. "Oh." There was no way he could turn down the opportunity to experience the paranormal like this. "I think the next step is to figure out who this person is and what they want."

"So you're going to help me," Bakura said more than asked.

Ryou grinned at him. "Of course!"

The thief looked a little unnerved. That was when Ryou noticed that he had a bag with him. It must have been what he had been up to in the other room. Bakura noticed him looking at it. "Just some shit I need for however long this takes." He nudged the bag with his foot.

"Do you have friends you can stay with?" Ryou asked.

"Not really," Bakura shrugged.

"I guess you can sleep on my couch until this is over," Ryou offered. Last night had gone well, and he had gotten breakfast out of it, so he didn't see a reason why he shouldn't let Bakura stay. It would only take a couple of days at most. He could use the company.

"Thanks," Bakura muttered like a person who didn't use the word often. He shouldered the bag and they left the building.

"I know someone we can ask for advice," Ryou said once they were on the street. "We used to email back and forth, and she knows a lot more about this stuff than I do." He had wanted to know more about his ability and to talk to people who believed him. There were a lot of frauds online but with some careful digging he had found a few legitimate paranormal experts.

"But she can't just do the work for us?" Bakura asked.

"She lives far away enough that I think it'd be rude to ask her to come here." He wasn't prepared to pay for the travel expenses and he doubted Bakura was either.

They got back to Ryou's apartment, and Ryou wrote the email describing what was going on. He was careful not to mention Bakura's illegal activities but wasn't entirely sure why. It wouldn't be his problem if Bakura got in trouble, and by all rights he should for what he had done. He glanced over at the other and saw him picking his nose. Ryou made a face at the charming display.

"I guess now we wait," Ryou said, focusing on his computer screen. "Do you know who this person was?"

Bakura shrugged. "Didn't bother checking but it probably says it on his grave somewhere."

"We could go look," Ryou suggested. It was getting close to noon, and he didn't have lunch planned. They could go gather information and eat, but not in a date way, in a professional way. Bakura agreed with the plan.

  
  


They arrived at the mausoleum. Ryou looked around, nervous about being spotted. There were some people down the path but they were facing the other way. Meanwhile, Bakura had forced the door open and slipped inside. When Ryou peaked in after him, he saw a crack on the stone cover of the coffin. It had cracked right across the upper part of the lid.

"I guess this could be it." Bakura ran a finger across the break.

"Yeah." Ryou looked at the nameplate and searched it on his phone but came up empty. He noticed an email from his contact. Reading it over, he backed out of the stone building, still wary of being caught in it. Bakura followed.

"I got a reply," Ryou said. "She says that if you're sure you returned everything and there's nothing out of place, then it's possible that the ghost is angry that you broke in at all, and if that's the case, there are some things we can try."

Bakura crossed his arms, looking a lot like he was pouting. It was kind of cute. "What if we just do some of those?"

"They're not foolproof," Ryou frowned at the email. "I think it's better to try making amends first."

"Whatever. We need supplies."

"I don't think we should do this during the day," Ryou said. "We might get caught." But they did need to go shopping, and get some food. Being on the lookout was making him hungry.

"Yeah, sure," Bakura agreed. "Anyway, I'm fucking starving." He started walking towards the gate. Ryou went after him, equally excited for food.

"Where do you want to go?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "We're eating out?"

"Well, yes. I mean, I suppose we can stop at a grocery store and then head home, if you want."

"Nah, out is good."

They ended up at a small noodle place. It was lunchtime, so a lot of people were grabbing something to go or staying to enjoy their meal. They found seats after a bit of waiting, settling in to slurp down the food. Bakura ate like he had never seen food before and was done after what seemed like two seconds. He watched Ryou eat in silence. Ryou felt flustered under the scrutiny, failing to maintain eye contact.

"So, um," he started. "We should probably go to a hardware store before tonight." He ate the last of his noodles and downed his tea.

Bakura looked bored with the whole excursion but didn't protest going to the store. He followed Ryou around until they found what they needed. After shopping, they returned to Ryou's apartment to wait for nightfall. Ryou decided to try and get some writing done. It was weird working with someone else in the room but luckily Bakura seemed content with being a silent observer. Ryou couldn't help but glance over at the other every once in a while. Bakura was leafing through a newspaper, done with just watching Ryou write. He had to admit that Bakura wasn't bad looking and his personality wasn't as abrasive as Ryou had originally thought. His eyes caught on Bakura's scar for a moment too long and the thief looked up, catching him staring.

"This?" Bakura pointed at the scar.

"Sorry." Ryou tried to go back to work but Bakura wasn't done talking.

"After my family died, I spent some time in the foster system," he explained. "None of us were that well-behaved, so we got into a lot of fights. One time, it went a bit far and I was lucky I didn't lose my eye."

Ryou thought about it before speaking, "Sounds like it was a difficult time in your life."

Bakura shrugged. "It was pretty shitty. I was young but not young enough that anyone would've wanted to adopt me and I wasn't the staff favorite." He grinned but it didn't look genuine.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Just, that you had to go through all that."

This time the grin was bigger. "You're such a sweet thing."

"It's just basic human decency."

"Less basic than you think."

Ryou didn't know what to say to that so he turned back to his laptop, frowning at it. He had had a clear idea of what he had wanted to type but now it was gone. The cursor blinked at him.

"Stuck?" Bakura asked after a while of Ryou just staring at the screen.

"I guess that's enough for today." He saved and snapped the laptop shut.

"Can I read it?"

"No, sorry. I don't want to show anyone my unfinished work." Ryou smiled a little in apology. Bakura looked put off but didn't press the issue.

Outside the sun was beginning to set. Soon, they would have to leave to do their clandestine repairs. They had some stuff the sales clerk had told them would glue the stone together and help cover the crack. Ryou felt nervous but also a little bit excited. He loved cemeteries at night, and there was a certain appeal to doing what you are not supposed to.

The streets were quiet on their walk over. It made Ryou feel more confident about the whole venture. They scaled the fence and the darkness of the graveyard enveloped them. Ryou had a flashlight but he waited until they were farther in before he turned it on. The light bounced off the gravestones and the trees.

Bakura looked way more confident than Ryou felt as he walked along the path with their bag of supplies. They reached their destination, breaking in yet again. Ryou set the light on a nearby stone platform so it shone on the broken lid. They worked in silence, careful not to do any further damage. Bakura moved the stone slab and Ryou applied the stuff. It sort of reminded him of doing different DIY projects and props for Monster World.

The process took about ten minutes, and after he made sure it looked alright, they snuck off into the night again. On their way back to the fence, they saw a light. Bakura reached for Ryou's hand to turn off the flashlight, gesturing for him to follow. They slipped into some bushes, Bakura being surprisingly silent for such a broad guy. The light and footsteps got closer before passing where they were crouched. After waiting for a beat, Bakura took Ryou's arm and led him to the edge of the cemetery. They stayed off the path, moving swiftly through the grass. Once at the fence, Bakura helped Ryou over it. The spot they emerged from was farther away from Ryou's apartment than the one they had entered through but at least walking on the street at night wasn't illegal.

There wasn't anyone around. They passed a few restaurants that were open late with sounds of people coming from inside. Bakura turned to Ryou with a smirk. "Whaddya say we get a drink to celebrate not getting caught? My treat."

"Is that what you normally do?" Ryou asked. He wasn't sure if staying out was a good idea but it was unlikely that he would be able to fall asleep either way.

"I'd be drunk constantly," Bakura boasted, moving towards the closest establishment. Ryou followed, not big on alcohol but maybe he could allow himself a bit of fun.

Bakura ordered for the both of them and they sat in a little corner table. He raised his glass, "To your first successful grave desecration."

"My only grave desecration," Ryou corrected but drank to it. "And I'd argue that we did the opposite."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

They drank and Bakura ordered more. Ryou protested that one was enough. He ended up staying for more because apparently even one drink weakened his will and made him susceptible to a good time.

"Did you ever think you'd go into the ghost hunting business?" Bakura asked, sipping his drink. "What with your ghost whispering and all."

Ryou leaned his head on his hand, the other drawing in the condensation on his glass. "Not really. People either thought I was making it up or were freaked out, so I learned to keep it to myself," he admitted."My friends are pretty accepting but I know some of them think it's weird."

"People just don't want to think about death and shit." Bakura drank some more. "Ghosts remind them that they'll die eventually."

Ryou smiled. "That's deep. Do you always get like this when you drink?"

"Go on more drinks with me and find out." Bakura grinned.

It didn't sound like such a bad idea. "Maybe I will."

They stayed there longer, Ryou lost track of time, talking about whatever and drinking. As the edges of the world started to blur, Ryou had a harder time keeping his head up and Bakura looked better than ever.

"You're pretty," Ryou slurred, leaning against the table.

Bakura snickered at him a bit. "You're drunk," he said, getting up and coming over to help Ryou stand. "Time to go home." Ryou leaned into him and let himself be led out into the night that wasn't as dark as it had been. The sun peeked over the horizon, signaling a new day. Bakura half carried him to the apartment while Ryou babbled on about how it was morning and how he wasn't that drunk.

"You're a total lightweight, man," Bakura argued. "Look at you."

Ryou fluttered his lashes and smiled. "What?"

"Wasted," Bakura said, looking away. He searched Ryou for the keys once at the door before letting them in. After a detour to the kitchen for some water, he deposited Ryou on the bed. Ryou fell down giggling while Bakura took off his shoes and tucked the free corner of the duvet over him. He passed out in seconds, the last thing he saw Bakura's retreating back and the closing door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the links to the artwork, go check it out if you haven't already:  
> [Art](https://ceasdraws.tumblr.com/post/176929290525/here-it-is-the-comic-ive-been-working-on-for)
> 
> [More Art](http://sketchingtons.tumblr.com/post/176947027844/my-finished-piece-for-the-ygobigbang-event-based)

Ryou woke up to a dry mouth and a pounding head. He squinted at his bedside table, locating the glass of water. It made him feel a bit better, and he gave his silent thanks to Bakura. Getting up felt like a chore but he needed the bathroom. That was where the medicine cabinet was.

When he came out, he found Bakura on the couch, snoring. There was a bit of drool traveling down his chin, and Ryou left him to it, heading to the kitchen for a refill on his water. He didn't feel all that hot, but that was what drinking did to him so he couldn't say that he was surprised. It had been fun, though, and Bakura was good company.

He craved greasy food. The painkiller was starting to kick in and he thought he could brave the outdoors to go get a burger from down the street. Bakura didn't look like he would be coming with him, so Ryou grabbed his wallet, put on some shoes, and slipped out.

The sky was gray and it looked like it might rain. Regretting not bringing an umbrella, Ryou walked faster. Destination in sight, he heard someone calling out to him. He stopped and let Yuugi catch up.

"Hey!" Yuugi said. "What're you up to?"

"Just getting breakfast," Ryou gestured at the burger joint.

Yuugi looked puzzled. "It's kinda late for that."

Ryou didn't know what time it was but he guessed after staying out late, he had also slept in later than usual. "I had a late night, and to be honest, I’m a bit hungover, so, yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck, awkward. He couldn't blame Yuugi for being surprised; it wasn't like him to go out drinking, especially without the gang.

"Oh! Well, I hope you had fun."

"I did. I was with a-." What was Bakura to him? "-a friend," Ryou finished. It wasn't as big of a stretch after last night.

Yuugi seemed to read something into the hesitation, "A friend, huh?"

"It's not like that."

"Are you going to introduce us to this friend?"

"I don't know?" He didn't know how long Bakura would stick around after the ghost business was taken care of. "I'm helping him with something but after that, I'm not sure if we'll stay in touch."

Yuugi frowned. "And you're alright with that?"

"Yes." He wasn't sure. "I should get going." He smiled a little, backing up towards the burger place.

"I'll see you around?"

"Of course. Bye!" With a wave, he power walked away. After that, getting the burgers and some fries went smoothly. He ignored the thoughts about how he might want Bakura to stay around so they could actually be friends. Bakura had hinted at wanting something romantic and/or sexual with him but he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted. He would have to get to know Bakura a bit more first.

Bakura was awake when Ryou got back to the apartment. With his hair wet, he looked like he had just showered.

"I was wondering where you went," he said, already shifting through the paper bags containing food.

"Just out to get some breakfast." Ryou toed off his shoes and went to put the bags on the kitchen table.

"How are you feelin'?" Bakura asked, eyeing Ryou as he set things up.

"Not great, but the food will help." Ryou shot him a smile. "Are you thinking about going to your apartment today?" He didn't quite feel up to it but he would go if that was what Bakura wanted.

Bakura shrugged. "I'm fine, but you don't look like you could take on a ghost."

"I guess not." Ryou brushed some hair behind his ear, taking a seat and unwrapping a burger. After taking a bite, he continued, "I can still do it, though."

"It's your funeral." Bakura bit into his food, too.

They ate and the food made Ryou feel better. There was still a tired haze hanging over him that painkillers and grease couldn't erase, but he did feel up to doing things. He checked the email again to make sure he remembered everything and packed some supplies in a bag.

Bakura seemed better off than him but not a hundred percent. He was quieter than usual as they made their way towards the apartment. It could just be nerves but Ryou was willing to bet that last night had affected him more than he let on.

It was raining and Ryou only had one umbrella. Sharing it meant walking shoulder to shoulder, with Ryou bending down a little to accommodate Bakura's height. They brushed shoulders as they walked, splashing through puddles. It was sort of nice, Ryou thought. Companionable.

The apartment building came into view, grayed out by all the water in the air. Ryou caught Bakura's eye, smiling, trying to be encouraging even though he didn't feel confident, either. Bakura rolled his eyes, bumping into Ryou. It made him feel a bit better to see how well Bakura could at least pretend to be confident. They stepped into the building and Ryou shook the excess water off the umbrella before closing it. The elevator ride was silent, but before Bakura pulled out his keys, Ryou asked, "How are you feeling? Nervous?"

Bakura scoffed, "I don't get nervous." He opened the door.

There was no immediate response. They walked around the apartment, careful of the broken things on the floor. Bakura didn't look happy with the state of things but who would be? His place was trashed. It was him who first noticed something off.

"Do you feel that?" he asked, stopping in the middle of the living room.

Ryou went to where he was. "What?"

"It's like a faint breeze."

Frowning, Ryou focused on feeling around him. He didn't detect a breeze but he did hear a faint whisper. Individual words were hard to make out at first, only getting clearer when he strained his ears. "I can hear him," Ryou said, closing his eyes.

"Does he sound pissed off?" Bakura asked.

"Not really, I think we've appeased him."

"So what's the issue? Shouldn't he be gone already?" Bakura sounded impatient, and Ryou felt him shift next to him.

"He can't move on, he's been stuck here for a long time." Ryou opened his eyes to look at Bakura. "We could just use the salt and sage and stuff I brought with me, and get him to leave," he said, glancing around them, unsure if he should suggest what he was going to. "But we could also help him move on."

Bakura didn't look like he was filled with compassion. "What, he breaks my shit and we help him in return? Fuck off."

"I understand that you're angry, but you wouldn't even have to do anything, except let me do it," Ryou pleaded. "You can't hear it but it's making me really sad." Bakura looked away from him with a huff but he didn't shoot Ryou down, so Ryou placed a hand on his arm to get his attention back on him. "Please?"

Bakura looked at Ryou's hand, and back at Ryou's face, deflating a little. "Fine," he sighed, shrugging off the hold. "What do you need?"

"Uh, we need to host a party, like a movie night or something, invite some friends over," Ryou explained. The ghost had been alone for decades but remembered having get-togethers with friends, talking all night and eating.

"My friends aren't the kind you just invite to hang out," Bakura said, crossing his arms.

"We'll invite mine, then." It kind of sounded like Bakura might be lonely, too, and this was an opportunity to introduce him to the gang and maybe get him integrated. It would make it more likely for him to stick around once everything was settled. "This weekend ok? It gives me a couple days to convince everyone."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with."

Ryou smiled at him. "Thank you."

Bakura looked flustered, sputtering a bit and shrugging it off with a "Whatever." It was a little endearing.

  
  


Jounouchi was the hardest one of his friends to convince to help. He didn't want to hang out with a ghost, whether he could see it or not. It was a good thing Yuugi sided with Ryou because he was a lot better at talking Jou around to agreeing. In the end, Jounouchi said he would come, but on the condition that he wouldn't have to interact with the ghost. It wasn't something Ryou could promise with certainty but he did anyway. They contacted Anzu and she agreed to Skype in.

Bakura was leery about hanging out with the gang. Ryou assured him that they were nice people, and that Yuugi especially could get along with anyone. It helped that Ryou took care of the snacks and getting a good selection of movies, as well as helping Bakura clean the place. That took a while there was a lot of stuff they couldn't fix and had to throw out. The coffee table was missing a leg.

"How does that even happen?" Bakura asked, kicking the table in frustration. Ryou shrugged. They had been at it for hours and getting tired. "Fuck this, Imma just throw it out the window."

"Wait, don't," Ryou protested. "You'll hit someone."

"Yeah, on purpose."

Ryou rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a second. "We're both tired, let's just continue this tomorrow."

"Fine. I can't wait to sleep on an actual bed," Bakura stretched, shoulders cracking a little. "Are you stayin'?"

"I think I'll go home for the night." He sort of didn't want to. It was getting late and he was tired and hungry, but he had also been around Bakura all the time for the past couple of days. Parting felt weird, the idea of going to his empty apartment, alone, didn't appeal to him.

It was like Bakura saw the reluctance on him. "You're welcome to the couch, you know." He studied Ryou quietly.

"It's fine, I'll go." Ryou smiled, and gathered his things. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he closed the door behind him. In the hallway, he could feel that despite the ghost being calmer, it still affected the atmosphere in the apartment. The air was clearer and lighter outside.

His own apartment was just as silent as he remembered it from the days before Bakura. He wondered how long it would take before he went back to not noticing it. It felt silly to be affected by something so strongly. It wasn't like he was lonely; he had friends, he saw them often enough, and he had never given his social situation a second thought.

It was dumb, he was just tired. Sleep would help put things into perspective again. He did his night routine and collapsed into bed, determined to shut his mind down. It didn't take much effort, the day had tired him out enough that sleep came almost immediately. He dreamed that someone was there next to him.

Next morning, he sprung up with new energy. They would finish cleaning and get everything set for the weekend. On the way over, he stopped at a coffee shop to pick up some pastries and two coffees. The weather had cleared up, the pavement littered with the occasional puddle.

When he got to the door, it took Bakura a good while to answer it. Ryou shifted his breakfast bag from one hand to the other, checking the time on his phone. It wasn't that early.

The door opened, revealing Bakura with a mop of bed hair and a bathrobe. He looked barely awake, squinting at Ryou. "What."

Ryou held up the food. "I brought breakfast." The bribe seemed to make Bakura less grumpy and he waved Ryou inside before collapsing on the couch. Ryou set the food between them on the cushion, handing Bakura a warm cup of coffee. He took a large gulp, draining what was probably half the cup. Ryou was more moderate with his drinking, unwrapping a pastry. They ate, Bakura growing more awake.

"I'm sorry I came here so early, I thought you'd be awake by now," Ryou said, draining the rest of his cup.

"It's fine," Bakura grumbled, scratching at his scalp. Ryou watched him try and work out the tangles for a while before wiping his hands on his jeans and reaching over.

"Here, let me." He eased his fingers into the nest of hair to ease out the knots. Bakura's eyes were on him, but Ryou ignored his stare and kept working. It was slow going as he tried to be gentle and not tug too hard. "It's kind of like mine. I wish I had something to relax it a little," Ryou said. The strands felt rougher than his but it could just be the state the hair was in right then. With a bit of conditioner it would become more manageable.

Bakura didn't say anything but he did lean in so Ryou took that as a sign that what he was doing was ok. Slowly, the hair started to look less like a nest. Both of them were silent throughout the process, with Ryou avoiding eye contact. He was aware that this wasn't a thing done between acquaintances, but he also didn't want to stop unless Bakura said something. Without looking at a clock, he didn't know how much time had passed when he was finally done. The hair wasn't neat, per se, but it was familiar messy, instead of extra messy.

Ryou took his hands back and busied himself with getting rid of the trash their breakfast had left behind. Bakura muttered something about getting dressed, leaving the living room. While he was putting clothes on, Ryou got started with the cleaning. The worst of the mess was gone but it still looked like they needed to vacuum and organize the things that had survived the carnage. He was shelving some books when Bakura came back. There was a bunch of random nick nacks they had collected in a pile that Bakura started sorting through. Ryou didn't know what most of it was but Bakura had insisted on keeping all of it. Maybe he just had some hoarder tendencies.

  
  


The gang showed up at the same time. They had a laptop bag with them, as well as some food, even though Ryou had told them not to bring anything. Everyone took a moment to look around and settle in before Ryou introduced Bakura to them.

"Bakura, this is Yuugi, Jounouchi and Honda, and Anzu will be joining us through the laptop," Ryou said, followed by a chorus of greetings.

"I'll set it up," offered Yuugi, digging out the computer and setting it on the new coffee table. After a moment of fussing with it, he connected to Anzu who waved at them through the screen.

"She's going to a dance school in New York," Ryou filled Bakura in.

"Wow, fancy," Bakura said without any particular infliction in his voice.

"It is!" Yuugi piped up, ignoring the unenthusiasm. "I'm saving up to go visit her next summer."

"Good for you."

"Let's pick the first movie," Ryou jumped in before anyone picked up on the hostility. "How about one of you picks while I get something from the kitchen." He got up and nudged Bakura. "Come help me?"

Bakura seemed to recognize that Ryou wanted to talk to him rather than actually get something. Once they were in the kitchen and out of earshot, he asked, "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know. Is there?" Ryou crossed his arms. "This get-together needs to stay friendly to work."

"I'm not being not friendly," Bakura argued. "So if you're worried that I'm going to start some shit, stop. I've known your friends for like five seconds, let me get acclimated for fuck's sake."

Ryou sighed, unsure what to do with his arms now that he didn't need to look stern. "You're right, I'm being too on edge." He settled for loosely hugging himself. "I just want this to go well."

"It will, as long as none of them are super sensitive."

"Also, if Yuugi says something weird to you, he might or might not be under the impression that you're my boyfriend," Ryou added, just to get it out there. Yuugi kept referring to Bakura as Ryou's friend in a strange tone, with the occasional eyebrow wiggle. Ryou had told him that wasn't the case but maybe he had been too adamant to be convincing.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Ok?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Hey, you guys done? We want to start the movie," Jounouchi called from the living room.

"Coming!" Ryou grabbed the extra snack bowl and marched out of the kitchen. Bakura followed him out, settling back on the armchair while the rest shared the couch. The first movie was an action flick with lots of explosions. They ate while someone commented on what was going on, though Yuugi's attention was mostly on the laptop, chatting with Anzu. Despite how much Jou protested, they nominated Ryou to pick the next movie.

"Why is that a problem?" Bakura asked.

"He's going to pick a horror movie and it's gonna give me nightmares," Jou complained.

"I can pick one that's not as scary," Ryou offered, going through the dvds.

"Not as scary to you is still going to be bad for me." He turned to Bakura in hopes of getting some support. "Back me up, man."

"I don't really care, just pick something that doesn't have ghosts," Bakura said, leaning back in his chair.

"And there's that, too! Thanks for reminding me."

"How is that part going, anyway?" Yuugi asked, separating himself from the computer screen for a moment.

"I haven't heard any complaints." The ghost had been quiet, but he could still feel its presence in how the air felt heavier in the apartment. It wasn't oppressive and he didn't think anyone would notice unless they were paying attention. He had arranged a smaller snack bowl and a seat made out of pillows and a blanket for the ghost. So far, there had been no indication that they were being used, but he felt like it was important for the ghost to feel included.

"That's good." Yuugi settled with his back to the backrest so he could see the TV and the laptop. Honda offered Jounouchi a pillow to cover his face with during the scary parts. Jounouchi wasn't happy about it, but he took the pillow anyway.

Ryou put on his chosen movie, with no ghosts, and climbed back on the couch. They watched in silence as the tension built. Jounouchi hugged his pillow while trying to make it seem like that wasn't what he was doing. The movie followed similar paths to ones Ryou had seen before so nothing that happened on screen surprised him. A whisp of cooler air hit him during the end credits. He looked over at Bakura, who was looking back. He heard some whispers but they were hard to make out.

Bakura picked the next movie while the gang took a bathroom break. They had several hours to go before the night was through. Ryou was interested to see what Bakura would pick, and it turned out to be an action thriller. It was entertaining enough, with enough thrills to keep him watching, but not enough to scare Jounouchi. The ghost sounded like it was making some kind of a running commentary, with bits and pieces Ryou could understand.

Everyone took turns choosing what to watch next, the night whittling away.

When dawn came, the whispers came back more intensely before fading. The early morning sunlight that filtered through the curtains seemed to chase away the heavy air and leave a sense of relief. Ryou's eyes drifted close, a smile on his face.

Around noon, people started leaving. Staying up all night had taken its toll, and the goodbyes were sleepy and mumbled. Ryou stayed behind after everyone else in his friend group had left, gathering up the trash so he could take it out when he departed. Bakura was hovering around but not actually helping, more of a silent observer.

"You know, I never got an answer on whether I had a chance with you or not," Bakura said, out of the blue. Ryou hadn't forgotten that he had just shoved that subject away to be dealt with later but he was still a bit surprised that Bakura brought it up.

"Well, uh," Ryou started, staring at the trash. "I mean, you're not as terrible to be around as I thought, initially," he admitted, downplaying how much he had come to enjoy having Bakura around.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, so, I guess you can take me out to coffee sometime." Ryou glanced up in time to see the grin that spread on Bakura's face.


End file.
